kakashi's dyin'
by a32991894
Summary: 'You would think that the famous copy-nin wouldn't get sick, right? That's what Naruto thought. He walked into Kakashi's apartment to find him collapsed in front of the toilet. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you all right?" Naruto questioned. All he got back was a weak 'm fine.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ff67874a2208785cb7196a72cc22001"'You would think that the famous copy-nin wouldn't get sick, right? That's what Naruto thought. He walked into Kakashi's apartment to find him collapsed in front of the toilet. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you all right?" Naruto questioned. All he got back was a weak 'm fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="62fde5ebe65fd02363f5212c00f38f77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kakashi POV~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="180152d263d1a5feeb2a921c8aedb96a" I heard footsteps. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What does Guy want now...?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0da427f7e0c621bdb7944b9e9f62a76"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~FLASHBACK~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51195fafc97c546d6f0f4c704317729e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Kakashi, my beloved rival... /spanyou don't look so good. Are you... s-sick?!" "Guy, 'm fine. leave m' room please." As Kakashi thought, he didn't leave. He stayed right there. "Oh, if you are fine, then you can run 600 laps around Konoha with me!" No. Please no./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44766a54fdcf78c20106d593bbf003e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~END FLASHBACK~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b855f275026a3d739d48aac9142bfe1""Kakashi-sensei?" I didn't bother listening to the rest, as long as Guy wasn't with him. But, man was I wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="976de08b8533f963d6a19d21e4e569ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Guy POV~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9665c639c1bcb7aa569c974b2aaf7624"Kakashi was not well. Everyone knew that. Well, except (y/n). "Guy-sensei!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""why hello sakura! say do you know how to cure a-" /spansakura barged into kakashi's apartment. I ran. He was going to be so pissed with me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9710c6fbc2857d6888ebb9f6ff1c3469"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kakashi POV~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a14fbd7f3ae229571753948ef2cf0d4"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"God./uem style="box-sizing: border-box;" why did i have to be sick /emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"today. /uem style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emu style="box-sizing: border-box;"yesterday./uspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spani heard Guy. he better not come in here. "Guy, 'm gonna.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b1d6a04e609b648709cdc484d3a883" hey- you likeiey? i will write a couple (2-3) more chapters, but if you want more, tell me HOW bad you want them! -Alex-kun. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a"i may not always have the most updated version of this story on here, so for the latest version, look at my account( idfk1243)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecbb0351e6c066cfcd5f167e1d7746c9"i would also like to thank my 3 dimensional friend LegitItsEsme ( ) for supporting me and being my beta reader for this fanfic! thank you!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
